


Fade Into You

by SparkGoddess



Category: Actor RPF, Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Geeky Benedict, Glasses, Golden Curls, Kissing, Roses, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2349410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkGoddess/pseuds/SparkGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You'd be so perfect with me but you just can't see,<br/>You turn every head but you don't see me..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fade Into You

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed Work. Enjoy!

I walked to my office, my heels clicking on the floor as I quickened my pace. I needed to see if there was something on my desk like there had been for the last 3 months.

It started on a day which had been a truly horrible one. I cried at my desk, left to go to lunch and returned to find a rose on my desk. I looked around the office but no one else had returned from their break.

I brought it to my nose, inhaling the smell and feeling better. Then the next day it had been an origami lotus then the next a beautiful quote from one of my favorite books.

I had an admirer which thrilled me but the fact that they hadn't revealed themselves yet had made me worry a bit. Maybe they were shy. I made it to my office, closing the door before looking to my desk.

There was nothing. No note, no flower or cute thing to make me smile. I sighed, sitting down on my chair "I guess they weren't for me" I frowned as I tried to focus on work.

The day passed torturously slow. When the time finally came, I leaned back in my seat and enjoyed the silence of the office. I didn't know who the person had been but I hoped that we'd meet and maybe...

I was startled from my thoughts when someone knocked on my door "Come in" I said, trying to sound chipper but not feeling it. 

The door opened and I saw the golden curls and glasses that screamed Benedict. He was a funny guy, a bit nerdy but I loved it since we'd start talking about our favorite shows and movies.

Our talks would go on for hours sometimes which meant I'd end up staying later but I loved it "I saw your light on. I thought you'd gone" Benedict said in a rush as he held something behind his back as he bounced slightly on his feet.

"I am. Just got a little distracted" I stood up, moving to get my bag which was sitting on the couch "I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier" He said and I turned to him confused until I saw the rose in his hands.

I looked at him then at the rose "You?" I said a bit breathlessly as I looked at him. He frowned "I guess I wasn't what you expected" He said sadly.

"No, I didn't mean that. I just never thought it'd be you" I walked to him, placing my hand on his as it held the rose "You've been the bright spot of my day for months" He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

I smiled "Your gifts, our talks. You" I pulled the rose from his grasp, putting it on my desk "I wanted to tell you earlier but I'd chickened out" He held my hand, playing with my fingers nervously.

"I was miserable when your gift wasn't here. If I had known.. So much time wasted" I bit the inside of my lip before I leaned up on toes to kiss him. He was so tall but he leaned into me, closing the space between us.

His lips fit perfectly against mine. They were soft and skilled. It started with a press of lips until he nibbled my lower lip. I gasped softly as I pulled back "Sorry" He apologized as he held my hand.

"It's okay. I just haven't done this in a while" I moved his hand to my chest, placing it over my heart. Benedict's eyes softened and he smiled "You always make my heart race" I smiled back as we stood there still reeling from the reveal of his secret and the beginning of something new.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few weeks back and completely forgot to post it :)
> 
> Titled Taken From "Fade Into You" By Mazzy Star
> 
> Lyric Taken From "Strange & Beautiful" By Aqualung


End file.
